


The Mix

by Yuri_Queen



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Clementine (Walking Dead), Bisexual Disaster Clementine (Walking Dead), Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, Gangs, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Clementine, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Queen/pseuds/Yuri_Queen
Summary: The troubled youth school gets its funding cut and has to integrate into another normal highschool there the kids meet Clementine and her friends.This is basically a Everyone loves Clementine thing so ;-)Polyamouras Clementine (yes I'm projecting leave me alone)
Relationships: Ava/Clementine (Walking Dead), Brody/Clementine (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine & Duck (Walking Dead Video Game), Clementine & Lee Everett, Clementine & Lilly (Walking Dead: A New Day), Clementine & Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine & Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Everyone, Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis/Marlon (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Marlon (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Minerva (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Sarah (Walking Dead Video Game), Clementine/Sophie, Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. The First Day

"This is bullshit." Violet said for the umpteenth time on the 20 minute bus ride from the dorms to the new highschool. The school was able to let the kids who couldn't go all the way back home, stay in the dorms and ride the bus to the new highschool they were integrated into.

All of Violets friends were sitting near the back of the bus waiting to get to the new school. "We know Vi. It's not like you haven't been saying that for the past 15 minutes." Marlon cut in with his equally grumpy tone making both Minerva, who was sitting next to her girlfriend, and Louis laugh at their unenthusiastic view. 

Louis threw an arm over Marlon's shoulder before he spoke. "C'mon guys it can't be that bad. Besides this highschool is not for troubled youth so we will have more freedom." This made Sophie, who was quite the whole bus ride, roll her eyes.

"Who knows maybe it won't be so bad." Brody said peeking her head out over the back of Violet's seat. "Or it will be horse shit and we will be stuck as the new kids in a foreign place." Violet grumbled before crossing her arms just as the bus came to a slow stop.

"Looks like we'll have to test that theory now." Mitch said as he was the first one up and the only one besides Sophie who didn't really care about the school change. Then Louis called out to his group before they could get off the bus.

"Who knows maybe this school has some potential date material for us singles." This made Violet snort as she followed Minerva off the bus to face their new school.

"Hey look a map of the school so we don't get lost." Brody said pointing at said map and took out her schedule. The rest of the group took out theirs as well to map out a plan.

About 5 confusing minutes later they seemed to give up and were just about to go their separate ways when someone interrupted their conversation. "Hey you guys seem a little lost, need any help?" 

It was a brunette with curly hair and amber colored eyes accompanying a dazzling smile. She had a blue baseball cap on and wore a white shirt under her blue jacket and ripped blue jeans that paired well with her beat up purple converse.

Ruby being the mom of the groups spoke up first. "We can't really understand this map all that well so that would be much appreciated." The girl smiled wide at them and nodded. "Ok so this L shaped building is the health building, you can see it from here right next to the gym." She continued to explain while alternating between pointing at the map and pointing at the different buildings around them. 

After she finished she asked the group of friends a question. "If any of you guys have Cruff I can take you with me." All the kids looked at their schedules to see their first period teachers name. The girl waited while they all checked their schedules, memorizing faces so she could put names to them later. 

"Oh shit I never introduced myself did I? Sorry, my names Clementine, Clementine Everett Hutchison." The first one to introduce themselves was Louis being as flirty as ever. 

"I'm Louis but you can call me your future boyfriend." To everyone's pleasant surprise, Clementine just giggle at his antics. She opened her mouth to respond to him but was interrupted by a voice from behind her. 

"That was a pretty good one." It was a boy around the same height as Louis if not a little taller than him. He had light brown hair in a wavy mess and shaved sides. He had on a soccer jersey and ripped jeans, a big grin on his face.

His statement made Clementine breakout in a full laugh before punching his arm lightly making him chuckle and rub the spot she hit. "Shut up Duck." She said in a teasing tone before turning to introduce the boy to the new kids.

"This is my best friend, Duck. His real names Ken Jr but personally I like Duck better." Said boy sent a wave to the kids. Louis not being phased by the new person continued on. "This is Violet and her girlfriend Minnie. The one with the bad haircut is Marlon and to his left is Brody. That's Sophie Minerva's twin sister, next to her is Mitch. You've already met Ruby and that guy next to her is Aasim."

Clementine nodded listening intently, making sure to put faces to names. Duck also listened because he could tell these people would be around more often if Clementine took a liking to them. Just as Clem opened her mouth to speak the bell rang out in a signal that it was time to head to class.

Duck waved and yelled to Clem that he would see her at lunch as he ran towards the gym in an attempt to make it to class on time. Clementine just waved back before turning to the others. "So that offer to walk you guys to Cruffs class still stands if you have the class." 

Only Violet, Minerva, Sophie, and Brody had the class with Clementine so she was showing them the 'Tourists Spots' of the school on the way. At one point Clementine made Violet laugh and at first Clementine thought nothing of it, until she saw Minerva glaring at her from her peripheral vision.

'Oh no what did I do?' Was Clementine's first thought as they entered the classroom just a couple of seconds before the late bell rang. With a sigh she pushed it to the back of her mind before seeing a girl with dark hair and red glasses wave her down from the back of the classroom where some empty seats were scattered around in the rows of the classroom.

"Hey Clem, who are your new friends?" "Hey Sarah, these are some of the Ericson kids, Violet, Minerva, Sophie, and Brody. Guys this is Sarah, she's supposed to be a senior but she was homeschooled for a while so they held her back a grade when she went to public school." Clementine explained as they all went to an empty seat.

They all sat relatively close to each other but not necessarily next to each other. The class was slow and full of awkward ice breakers from the new kids in the class then a announcement. "You kids joined us just in time," Mr.Cruff said in his deep voice,"we are just about to start a project. I have picked out pairs with my new roster and the topic is the Romans. You can make a power point, a poster, or type an essay. It doesn't matter as long as it has all the points on the rubric." As he explained manny kids groaned and complained about the assigned partners.

He passed out the rubric and started calling out the partners. "...Brody and Sarah, Violet and Minerva, Sophie and Clementine..." He continued on until everyone had a partner except one group of three people because of the odd number of kids. "Alright kids get up and go to your partners. You can start now but it's due two classes from now." 

And with that he went to his desk to grade papers, leaving the students to work amongst them selves. 'Well this should be interesting.' Was all Clementine thought as she made her way to Sophie, who was sitting behind Brody, to start their project.


	2. The Bonding

The rest of the Ericson's kids day was uneventful. Even at lunch nothing really happened aside from Louis flirting with Clementine when she brought them to her and her friends table. Them being Duck, Sarah, James, and his boyfriend Charlie. The day was full of introductions and number exchanges.

Now it was their second day and they didn't need any help to find their classes. In Mr.Cruff's history class he lectured for most of the class before giving the kids the last twenty minutes to work on their projects. That's when Clementine asked a simple question that would change everything. 

"Hey Sophie can we work on this after school at your place. I would offer mine but my dad is having his girlfriend over and that means I can't have guests." Minerva was a little ways away from the two, working on her poster with Violet, when she heard the exchange and immediately looked at Sophie for an answer.

Sophie being the kind person she is immediately agreed much to Minerva's displeasure. Once she seemed to sense Minerva looking at her she turned to face her. "Is that alright Minnie, I know you'll just go over to Violets dorm to work on the project anyways." Minerva not seeing a way out of this kept a straight face before shrugging and going back to work.

Clementine noticed the way Minerva was acting and a frown etched it's way onto her face if only for a second before Sophie turned back to face her. The others seemed to warm up to her quite a bit, why was Minerva not only not warming up to her but had seemed to take a disliking to her. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she talked to Sophie about their essay they were working on. 'At least one of the twins likes me.' The thought made Clementine giggle.

~Time Skip by the gays~

It was the end of the day for the highschool and all of the kids were hurriedly pushing through the doors in a rush to get home. All except the Ericson kids that had to take the bus back to their former school. The only difference from yesterday was that Clementine was now sitting with all of the kids in the back of the bus, more specifically next to Sophie who was telling her an embarrassing story about Louis. All the while he tried to make noise so she couldn't hear her but that didn't work.

Soon Clementine was laughing with the rest of the group minus Louis about the time they went camping and Louis got attacked by a squirrel. "Hey that squirrel was a jerk ok." Louis said embarrassed but a smile on his face as he watched Clementine laugh. 

It wasn't a long ride but maybe that's because it was full of friendly laughter and funny stories. They all piled off the bus eager to be free from the small space of the bus. Clementine was marveling at the size of the school when Sophie grabbed her hand to lead her to her room. 

Clementine being the chaotic bisexual she was blushed at the feeling of the girl's hand in hers. 'Oh fuck her hands are so soft, I'm to gay for this.' Clementine thought as she followed Sophie to her room to work on their essay. Clementine was known to like people very quickly, she wished she wasn't as it had caused her a lot of pain and trouble.

That's why Duck was always so cautious when she introduced him to new people. Sarah was also cautious but that was more for her girlfriends wellbeing than if the people are good influences or not. She worried a lot just like her dad, but Clementine helped with her anxiety so she worried a bit less. 

Clementine was brought back into reality when her hand was released by Sophie as she unlocked and opened her door. "Come on in, this is Minnie and I's room." The room was a blue color but it's walls were mostly covered with paintings and posters of bands. Clementine noticed a guitar in the corner of the room. Sophie had told her that she loved painting as well as other arts and crafts but she never had seen any of her artworks. 

"Wow. These are beautiful." Clementine mumbled under her breathe as she examined a painting of the twins and a little boy that Clementine recognized barley. "Is that Tenn?" She asked turning to Sophie only to catch her staring at her before they both turned away from each other. After a bit of a pause Sophie answered with a nod before asking her own question.

"Wait I never showed you Tenn how do know him?" "Oh he's my little brother's best friend. AJ talks about him a lot and I see him when I pick up AJ." "Oh yeah I know AJ. Short little kid with a afro right?" Clementine smiled wide at the mention of her little pride and joy as she nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah that's my little goofball." The nickname made Sophie giggle as she went over to her bed before patting the spot next to her. Clementine, still a little awkward because of her small crush she had developed on Sophie in such a small time period, took the seat only close enough to see the laptop screen that they shared. 

Sophie frowned when she noticed but otherwise thought nothing of it. They worked together to write the last two pages that they needed for the essay to follow the rubric they were handed. With their combined knowledge they made quick work of the essay.

After Sophie put her laptop down on the desk by her bed she laid back and stretched out. Clementine laughed at this display before doing the same. Sophie, still feeling the awkwardness from Clementine a little bit, turned towards her to ask her about it. As she turned her head so did Clementine and the result was that their faces were close enough to feel each others breathe. 

Before Sophie or Clementine could think,their lips were on each others. One of them had moved. Neither girl knew who closed the distance but they didn't care. Their lips stayed conjoined in a innocent and gentle kiss, but the tone of the kiss shifted when Sophie pushed herself up on her elbows making her hover over Clementine.

The kiss was just turning passionate when the door was thrown open. The two girls broke apart quickly, but the damage was done. In the doorway stood Minerva and Violet, both having red cheeks after walking in on the girls essentially making out.

"Sophie what the fuck?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Clementine being too gay to function around Sophie because honestly same and I know more people can relate. Also yes Clementine is a Chaotic Bisexual


	3. The Explanation

'Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit' was the only thing going through Clementine's mind as both Minerva and Violet looked to her and Sophie still waiting for an explanation. The only problem was neither girl had an explanation. 

Violet seemed to notice the pure panic radiating off both of the girls, because she grabbed Minerva's hand and pulled her away. She even closed the door on her way out, most likely to give Clementine and Sophie some privacy to process what had just happened. 

Minnie's protests were muffled by the door as Violet dragged her away. A silence was left weighing on the girls, before Clementine broke it."I...Shit. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-I mean not that I don't like you- shit." Sophie's face grew red as she stared anywhere but Clem.

The silence was back and almost suffocating. "I'm sorry if I got you in trouble with your sister. And about the um kiss, we've only known each other for a couple days. I'll just um...I uh think I should get going." Clementine turned to look at Sophie after she finished talking, only to find Sophie still looking away from her.

With a sigh, Clementine grabbed her bag that was by the edge of the bed and got up to leave. Before she could move she felt a soft hand hold her wrist. Her breathe caught as she turned to see Sophie standing while looking at the ground, trying to hide her face.

Clementine being shorter could still see her face, her eyebrows were furrowed and her cheeks were pink. They stayed like that for what felt like forever before Sophie looked up and started to speak. "That...I um....I-"she just cut herself off with a sigh before eyeing Clem's face.

Clementine took notice and her cheeks turned pink at how vulnerable Sophie was making her feel. Even with Sophie examining her Clem kept her eyes on Sophie, not looking away for even a moment. In the blink of an eye Sophie's lips were on hers again. 

This kiss felt different, it wasn't an experiment like the first. The kiss was firm and both girls knew what was happening unlike the first one. It wasn't long before Sophie pulled away but stayed close to Clem's face as they both tried to figure out what the other was thinking. 

"That was um my first kiss with a girl." Sophie whispered out afraid to break whatever spell had been put on the two as they stayed only inches apart. A small smile formed on Clem's lips before she went on her tiptoes to steal another kiss. This one was short and sweet and Clementine's smile could be felt in the kiss.

"I have only known you for two days you know." Sophie stated as she wrapped her arms around Clementine's waist, bending slightly at the height difference. In response to this Clem let her arms rest on Sophie's shoulders.

"Well then I guess we have a lot to learn about each other. I mean if you'll have me." Clementine stepped away from Sophie as she said the last part. As an answer Sophie pulled her close once more making Clem smile so wide her cheeks hurt.

"There is one thing you need to know about me before we-" Clementine was cut off my the door opening startling both girls, making them jump apart. They both turned to see Minerva and Violet standing by the door. "Oh your still here." Was all Minerva said as she walked in. 

Clementine opened her mouth to talk but was once again cut off by the short haired twin. "Just- look can I just have a private talk with Sophie?" Clem closed her mouth before turning to said girl and winking. She quickly grabbed her bag and speed walked out of the room, passing by Violet who was still standing by the door probably waiting for the twins to talk.

Clementine nodded at her on the way out. As she left she remembered something very important. "Shit! I didn't get her number. I'm so fucking stupid." She held her head in her hands for a second before pulling out her phone to call Lee to pick her up. 

After talking to him she pulled up Sarah's number and hit call. It rang twice before she picked up. "Hey Clemmy." "Sarah you won't believe what just happened." "Let me guess, hmmm, you got a new crush?" Clem giggled at how close she was to the right answer. "Close, but I think I just got another girlfriend. I do need to tell her about well you know us, but I don't think that will be much of a problem. At least I hope it won't." 

"Awww Clem I'm so happy for you. Who? Do I know her? Tell me all the details." Clem smiled wide at her girlfriends excitement before diving into all the details as she walked out of the school to wait for her adoptive father. 

Just as she was getting to the part where she was about to leave the first time someone called out for her. A female voice she vaguely recognized. She turned to see a face she hadn't seen in many years. Not since she was thirteen. "Uh babe I'm gonna have to call you back." 

Without waiting for Sarah to reply she hung up and turned to fully. "Ava what are you doing here?" Clementine went tense at seeing her, Ava noticed. "I came to warn you. The Delta they attacked The New Frontier last week. This is an act of war." Clementine stayed very still before shaking her head.

"What does this have to do with me?" "We think they might try to hurt you, you are one of our celebrated hero's after Richmond. They might want to hurt you or make you fight for them. We care about you Clem, and we won't let anything happen to you or your family." While Ava explained Clementine just stared at the ground with her face blank.

"Why would they know where I am, I dropped off the grid after the battle of Richmond remember. This territory is unclaimed by any gang." Ava sighed before continuing. "We thought so too. This place was supposed to be gang free for the people, but we intercepted a message saying that they knew where you were and wanted permission to attack. We believe that Delta has members in the area that are going after you."

Clementine blank face broke into a serious scowl. "They are really going for a low blow huh." Ava nodded before talking again. "I'll be staying close to you and your family until your safe. They have enrolled me in the school your at so I can stay close without suspicion." Clementine sighed before asking,"Where are you staying?" 

Ava answered, "They are paying for a apartment close to your house." Clementine furrowed her eyebrows once again. "I know the Frontier is low on money, you can stay in my guest room. I know Lee wouldn't mind, and if he does I can always sneak you into my room and let you stay there." 

Ava smiled and nodded, "Always ready to help huh Clem." Clementine rolled her eyes before they both heard a honk from behind Ava. "Guess that's our que. C'mon we need to ask Lee if you can stay for a while." Ava followed behind Clementine as they both made their way to Lee's car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you guys didn't see that coming. I needed something to spice this story up so I thought why not a gang war that Clem gets caught between in. This is gonna be fun guys I promise although it might get real sad real fast. UwU


	4. Not so New Kid

Lee agreed to Ava staying in the guest room on one condition, she stays out of my room at night unless the door is open. Clementine blushed when this rule was established while Ava just laughed at her embarrassment.

Once everything was settled Clementine took out her phone to text Sarah and tell her what had happened. After explaining to her, she brought up Duck's contact and explained to him as well since both him and Sarah are the only one's that know about Clementine's connection with The New Frontier.

Ava stayed pretty quite on the ride back after Lee had let her stay. It was silent for a while until Ava asked a question. "How's your little boy doing Clem?" Clementine immediately perked up to talk about her little brother. "That's right you haven't seen his since her was a baby right? Here I have pictures, but he should be at home so you can see him in person again. He might not remember you though." 

And Clementine was off talking about her little brother the rest of the ride.

~Time skip by the gays again~

"Ava come on we're gonna be late if we don't hurry." Clem's voice could be heard through the house as she called for her old friend. AJ who was eating breakfast at the table turned to her. "So she knew me when I was a baby right?" Clem nodded as she heard Ava's footsteps on the stairs. "Then why don't I remember her?"

"Well goofball no one really remembers when they were a baby, not even me or Lee." Clementine explained to him. "Oh." Was all he said before going back to eating his breakfast. Not long after Ava came down the stairs in a black hoodie and blue jeans.

"How do I look Queen Clem?" The nickname made Clementine snort before responding. "Like a emo disaster." "Great just what I was going for." Clementine laughed as they made their way passed a old mustang in the driveway to walk to the bus stop. "Why do you have that in your driveway?" 

"Oh it's my future car, Kenny is helping me fix it up. He bought it for me from the junkyard because he wanted to teach me how to work on cars since I can't work on boats out here. He got one for Duck too." Ava nodded along as they came to a stop at a bench to wait for the bus.

"It's good to see you getting better." Ava's voice was small as she spoke. Clementine sighed before continuing. "Yeah, it feels good to be in control of my life again. Granted it took a lot of therapy and hobby searching, but I guess it was worth it." Ava just nodded again as the bus pulled up.

"C'mon I need to show you around the school soon so you know where everything is." Clementine said as she walked to the doors that had just been opened by the driver. Ava hurried after the girl and sat by her on the bus. They stayed in silence until after a few stops they saw Duck get on the bus.

"Hey Clem, Hey Ava." He greeted once he saw them before taking a seat. Although Duck is known for his energy, he was surprisingly mellow at any hour before nine in the morning. It wasn't long before Sarah got on the bus as well. Both her and Duck were seated behind Clementine and Ava.

"Hey Clemmy, Hi Ava." Ava smirked before turning to Clementine who's cheeks were pink. "Clemmy huh." Sarah giggled at her girlfriend being so embarrassed before suddenly remembering something. "Clemmy can you tell the rest of the story? The one about what happened yesterday with Sophie." 

"Oh yeah I totally forgot to tell you the rest." Duck and Ava both looked very interested. "Ooo story time." Duck said as they all turned their attention to Clementine for the ride.

It wasn't long before both the story and bus ride came to an end. The kids hurried in an attempt to have time to show Ava around the school. Ava though didn't understand why. "I'm going to stay by Clem's side most of the time, so why do I need to know my way around?" 

"Think of it as more of a new kid ritual." Duck answered as they continued to show her the buildings and their rooms. "You have the same classes as Clem right?" Sarah asked as the girls came to their last stop, the first class of the day, Duck already having ran off to make it to gym on time. 

"Yeah, I don't know how but I do." Ava answered as they walked in. They walked through the door and Ava immediately noticed the way one girl glared at Clementine, and soon so did Clementine. She also noticed the way Ava tensed before she glared back at her. 

"Ava It's ok that's just Minerva." This did nothing to calm her down as they walk to Clementine's seat with Sarah walking to her own. Much to Ava's dismay though the only open seat was not as close to Clementine as she would have hoped. So both girls split but soon Clementine turned in her chair to face her with a questioning gaze, before mouthing 'it's ok I promise she's not that bad.' 

Ava sent back a concerned look before putting her hands around her mouth and mouthing, 'What if she tries to hurt you Clem?' To that Clementine gave her a reassuring look before the teacher hushed all the students and class started. 

Only fifteen minutes into the class Clementine was interrupted in note taking by a small ball of paper landing on her desk. She made sure the teacher was distracted before opening it. It read, (678) 999-8212 Text me Sophie x. (AN-If you know this number you are a god.) 

She quickly took out her phone and entered the number onto her contacts before texting Sophie a simple 'hey it's Clem'. Sophie responded not long after, and since they were not that far from each other in the classroom they could also convey facial expressions to each other when they didn't know what to say. The texting mostly consisted of them talking about themselves.

Suddenly Clementine remembered that she has yet to tell Sophie about her relationship with Sarah. So she asked if they could meet after school for a little bit. Sophie agreed and they continued with their conversation.

Time passed a little faster for them as they seemed surprised when the bell rang. Everyone started filling out into the crowded hallway. Everyone except Ava and Clementine. "What do we have next Clem?" "Drama." This provoked a groan from the darker girl as they started the walk to the auditorium. 

"Anyone I should know about in there?" Clementine giggled before answering. "There's this kid named Louis he's pretty extroverted, but he is a really good actor." Ava's next statement made Clem burst into a full belly laugh. "Oh great one overexcited guy was enough, I don't need another Duck." 

Suddenly Clementine's smile lessened before turning to Ava. "What's the plan to catch the Delta member that is in neutral ground? I can't have a threat like that hanging over my family and friends." Ava took hold of her bicep, where her brand was, as an act of comfort. "As soon as possible, Javi and Gabe are already snooping around while I stay with you just in case they try to attack before we can find them." 

This made Clementine take a deep breath before she realized they had stopped walking and needed to get to class. "C'mon we gotta go." And the topic was dropped as they speed walked as to not be late.


	5. The First Meeting

Ava followed Clementine as she weaved through a crowd of people to get to the cafeteria, their hands interlocked as to not lose each other. Clementine was really excited for Ava to be introduced to the whole group. She had met some of the kids in previous classes but couldn't really get to know anyone because classes were very fast paced. 

They were greeted by James and Charlie who had gotten to the table first. "Oh hello I don't believe we've met." James stated when he noticed Ava. Clementine cut in, "Guys this is Ava an...old friend. Ava this is James and his boyfriend Charlie." James being the observant person he was noticed the hesitation. Then he noticed their interlocked hands and before he could stop himself, he commented.

"Friends?" Was all he asked while his gaze stayed on their hands. Both girls followed his gaze to their hands and immediately let go of one another when they realized what he was insinuating. "I uh yeah. We're just, just friends." James immediately flew into an apology. "I am sorry, l didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Ava was the one to speak next. "No it's fine really." 

Before they could continue Louis and Marlon sat down at the table. "Hello ladies." Was how they were greeted by Louis while Marlon just waved before walking to the lunch line. Clem giggled while Ava rolled her eyes. "Oh great he's a more flirtatious Duck. Just what I need." 

Clem, James, and Charlie all laughed at Ava's complaint while Louis just took a dramatic pose as if he had been stabbed in the heart. "I'm wounded. You are one harsh audience." After a little more laughing Clem and Ava got in the lunch line with Louis. There Ava was properly introduced to him.

"Louis Ava is new here and an old friend of mine. Ava you remember Louis from theater class right?" Ava nodded as they sped through the line to get their food. "Well it's nice to officially meet you Ava." Ava replied with a 'you too' as they made their way back to the table to find the group was all there except James and Charlie who could be seen at the end of the lunch line waiting their turn. 

As they all sat with Ava by Clem's side and Louis on her other side. As they sat Clementine spoke. "Guys this is Ava, a friend from before I moved here, she just transfered to this school. Ava you've already met Louis. Next to him is Violet, then Minerva, Sophie, Marlon, Brody, Aasim, Ruby, Omar, and you've already met James,Charlie and Sarah and Duck." 

Ava took note of all the names and faces before putting a smirk on her face. "Nice to meet you all. Forgive me if I take a while to put names to faces." Everyone said their greetings before a question was asked by Violet. "So Ava how did you meet Clem?" Both girls turned to look at each other before Ava shifted a bit in her seat. 

"She used to live in my hometown Richmond, she took me in during a really bad storm. Gave me shelter, warmth, and food, saved my life if I'm being honest. After she moved here we never really talked anymore until I transferred." Ava put her hand over her shoulder that was covered by her black hoodie as a form of comfort in an attempt to forget the events that took place hours before she met Clem.

Flashback

The drug deal had been a bust. The group Ava had shown up with had scattered in all directions as the cops broke down doors with their guns raised. When they noticed everyone running they opened fire. Ava was fast but a bullet is always faster. She doesn't know where exactly she was hit but she knows her shoulder hurts like hell as she runs through alleyways. She doesn't know where to run, she can't really see in the rain that well. She does know she can't stop moving though, and she needs to get help or she'll bleed out. 

She doesn't slow down as she makes twists and turns to different streets. Her shoulder has dulled in pain but now all she can feel is the cold rain mixed with the wind. It wasn't long before her wound got the better of her and she started limping along an alleyway, using the wall of an abandoned building to keep herself moving. 

She fades just for a little bit while leaning against the wall. She knows she can't rest long but she also knows that she will pass out from blood loss soon. Then she sees light shine in her face. At first she thinks a cop found her and tries to move away. 

When she moves back the light stops advancing. Then it slowly moves forward as if walking towards a wild animal. Ava knew she should probably run but she physically couldn't. She could barley stand on her own. She would have to face this stranger.

The light subsided enough for Ava to see the person, a girl no older than she was. Ava saw her mouth move but couldn't hear what she was saying as she realized she couldn't hold on any longer. She blinked and she was on the floor with the girl running towards her. The girl was warm as she picked Ava up. That's all Ava notices before she loses consciousness. 

When she came to she noticed she was on a worn down brown couch in what seemed to be an abandoned building. She tried to take in her surroundings before attempting to get up. Bad idea. She placed her hands down to lift her up only for her shoulder to scream at her making her yelp and fall back onto the sofa. The impact also seemed to irritate the wound.

She tried to inspect it. It looked clean but not properly dressed. The irritation caused blood to flow from it again, wetting the dried blood on Ava's green shirt. "Don't move, that couch is dirty but it's not as dirty as the floor. Wouldn't want it to get infected." Ava's head snapped towards the voice as she prepared herself to run. "Hey it's ok your safe here." Ava stared at the girl with a skeptical gaze as she watched the girl pull a first aid kit from a bag. "I was going to wrap and disinfect it while you were asleep so it would hurt less but had to go get the kit from my place." 

She walked towards Ava with the kit. Ava seemed to give up struggling as she let her help her sit up. "Why are you helping me?" She asked as the girl pressed a rag to the wound to stop the bleeding. "Would you rather I left you to bleed out in an alley when I could take you in?" Was her response. Ava whined when she felt a bit of added pressure on the wound. "Shit sorry."

Ava decided to change the subject. "Is it bad?" "No whatever it was went all the way through. You just need time to heal." Ava nodded as she watched the girl pour rubbing alcohol on a separate rag before she moved to press it to Ava's shoulder. She stopped half way. "Uh can you remove your shirt or I can cut it off but either way it needs to go." Ava nodded before she tried to peel it off her body but couldn't use her left arm. The girl noticed and took a pair of scissors out of the kit. 

She cut the shirt open from the sleeve first as to not hurt Ava. After she cut it off she grabbed the rag again and muttered. "This is gonna hurt like hell." And it did. The burn was almost as bad as when she tried to get up earlier. It didn't last long though as the girl moved fast and efficiently. As if she had done this before.

After she was done she wrapped the wound as best she could before she began to put all of the equipment away. Ava watched as she went over to the bag she had gotten it out of and she took out a fluffy blanket, a pill bottle, and a water bottle. She walked back to Ava and wrapped her in the blanket gently before she opened the pill bottle and took out two white pills. "Here, painkillers will help with any pain. I'm out of antibiotics right now but you should be fine without them." 

She placed the pills and the water bottle in Ava's good hand before she moved back to her bag. Ava did as she was told and took the pills before downing the whole water bottle, not realizing how thirsty she was until then. The girl noticed. "Be careful, if you drink that too fast you'll throw up." Ava took the advice and slowed down a bit, but she still finished the whole bottle. She placed the bottle and pills down next to her. Then she sunk into the warm blanket as the girl came back with the bag in her hand. She pulled out a small paper plate and plastic fork and a Tupperware. 

She set up a plate of spaghetti from the Tupperware to the paper plate she pulled out leaving half of it in the box. She then picked the plate up and grabbed the fork from her bag as she made her way to Ava. "Here you must be hungry. Blood loss can leave you fatigued." Before Ava could protest the plate was in her hand and the fork in her other. She watched as the girl went to eat out of the Tupperware. 

"Who are you?" Ava had basically whispered the question. "Clementine. But you can call me Clem. You?" "Ava." Clem nodded before she voiced what she had been wanting to say since the beginning. "I saw your brand. Your New Frontier." Ava stiffened as she stared at Clem before sighing. "So what you turn me into the authorities now?" Clem laughed a little making Ava tense a little more in anticipation. 

"I wouldn't have taken you here in the first place if that was my intention." She noticed Ava relax just a little bit. "Listen my family is struggling right now. My brother is really sick and we need money. The New Frontier is the only way I can make good money to help my family." Ava had heard stories like these all the time. Joining the gang to help out the family or to get a family. She had joined after she escaped an orphanage in hopes of getting a family. 

She nodded before speaking. "When it stops raining I can take you." Clem smiled a warm smile that didn't quite reach her eyes before both went back to eating in relative silence. Once they were done Ava noticed Clem shiver before reaching down to her hand to rub what seemed to be a tattoo. It seemed to calm her down but she was still shaking slightly. "Can you come here for a second?" Clementine didn't question it as she got up to sit next to Ava on the sofa. She was pleasantly surprised when Ava placed the blanket around her shoulders as well so they could both stay warm. 

Neither girl said anything as they waited out the storm. The storm thinned out to light drizzle before they decided they could go. Bad idea. They ran to the closest cover they could as the rain came down hard again. Clementine had given Ava her jacket to replace her shirt so they were both very cold. Then Clementine suggested something. "My house is the next street over we can hide out in my room till the storm is over." Not seeing any other options they booked it for Clem's house. Clem had to help Ava climb the car to get on the garage roof to her room but they made it.

Immediately Ava took off the soaking wet jacket and let it fall onto the carpeted floor. Clem did the same with her shirt then went to find another for both her and Ava. Once she found one for Ava she walked over to the girl who had sat herself on Clem's bed. She didn't hear the gentle knocks on her door over the rain. Then the door opened. 

"Hey sweet pea, are you...." Lee stopped mid sentence as he took in the scene in front of him. He just silently closed the door leaving both girls in shock. "Was um that your dad?" Ava asked as she took the shirt from Clementine. Clementine nodded before going back to her dresser to get a different shirt for herself. Once she was dressed she told Ava what needed to happen.

"So he left without saying anything that's his way of saying we need to talk and knowing him he wants you there so let's go, he's probably downstairs." Ava let herself get dragged by her good hand down the stairs to a kitchen with an island that had Lee sitting waiting. They both sat in front of him silently waiting for him to start talking.

"What did I walk in on in there." He didn't phrase it as a question really. That's when both girls realized what he was talking about. Two girls shirtless, one on a bed and the other standing over her. They both blushed hard and started talking over each other, trying to explain. Lee raised his hand to stop them. "Clem you can have your girlfriend over but she stays in a separate room if she is here late. Am I understood?"

Clementine let out a squeak of embarrassment before just nodding and going along with it. "Good now..." He turned his hard gaze to Ava. She instantly tensed when she realized she was now going to be the one talking. She was scared, this man was tall and built from what she could see, he was very intimidating. Then he smiled a wide kind smile that seemed to lighten up the dim room and shift the atmosphere. 

"Nice to meet you I'm Lee, Clementine's father. What's your name honey?" Ava turned to Clem with a questioning gaze, she just shrugged. Ava turned back to Lee. "Um Ava sir." "Nice to meet you Ava. I'm sorry if I scared you earlier." "Um no problem sir." "Please call me Lee." "Uh ok thank you Lee." Lee smiled wide again before he continued. "So how long have you two been together?" 

Both girls were mentally screaming as they made eye contact before seemingly trying to formulate a plan with only their eyes before Ava spoke. "Not long."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was stuck so I changed this I was originally going to make this chapter where Clementine comes out as Poly but then I wanted to bring Ava and Clem's history to light for you guys. Also yes Lee still thinks they are together. That's why he made only one rule of Ava not being able to stay in Clem's room after dark.


	6. Coming Out

The rest of lunch was uneventful as they all ate and joked around. The bell rang and classes started up again. Ava noticed Clementine become more and more anxious as the end of the day approached. When Clem is anxious she traces the tattoo of AJ's initials on her hand. Ava never figured out why but she knows it's her way of comforting herself.

So while sitting in their last class with Brody on Clem's other side she whispered to her. "Clem you ok? What's wrong?" "So you know how me and Sophie have been talking and well I plan on coming out to her after school before we go home." Clem whispered in a slight panicked breathe.

Ava nodded before trying to comfort her. "Clem she wouldn't reject you over you being poly. Remember when you first told Sarah, she was confused sure but she loved you no matter what. She still does for that matter. If Sophie really does like you then she will accept you." Clem tried to follow the deep breathes that Ava was taking in example to calm down. It worked to relax her body a bit but her mind was still racing.

Clementine sighed and tried to hype herself up in order to steel her nerves. She completely zoned out as she thought about what she wanted to say to Sophie. She was startled out of her thoughts by a paper being placed on her desk. 

Looking to her right she noticed Brody had given her the notes she had taken during the lecture and seemed to notice that Clem had spaced out. "Thanks Brody." "Don't mention it you looked like you were deep in thought. You all right?" Clementine opened her mouth but was interrupted by the bell making her sigh.

"If I'm being honest, no I'm absolutely terrified. No matter how many times I do this I still get scared and or heartbroken. I don't know how any of this is gonna play out and that's not even the scariest part." Before Clementine could continue ranting a soothing hand fell onto her shoulder.

"Hey it's alright to be scared. Whatever it is you're doing you seem to care a whole lot about, so it's more than alright to be scared. If you weren't scared than you aren't passionate, and if you aren't passionate then you don't really care." Brody's words seemed to strike a cord in Clem as she closed her eyes before placing her hand over top Brody's.

"Thanks Brody. I really needed to hear that." Brody nodded before grabbing her backpack and walking out of the classroom. Clementine decided to do the same only to find Ava leaning against the wall by the door. "Sorry to keep you waiting." "No problem Clem, I know you needed someone to talk to and Brody seems to fit the bill. I'll wait by the gym. You said you were meeting her by the graffiti wall right?"

"Yeah it's the old outhouse near the gym that is only ever used by art students to spray paint. It shouldn't take long I'll go get you once I'm done." Ava just nodded before they took of on their walk to the gym. The walk was mostly silent except the occasional 'hi' to classmates.

They stopped just outside the gym. "Ok, if this goes bad promise to be in my cuddle pile while we eat ice cream and binge watch Friends?" Ava let out a small breathe of a laugh. "Of course, I'll even call Sarah for you if it does. Now go get her Queen Clem." 

Clementine took a deep breathe before she forced her legs to start walking to the old outhouse. She let out a breathe of relief when she noticed she was there first, meaning she had time to plan out her words. It didn't last long however because just as Clem started thinking Sophie's long red hair came into view. And right alongside her was Minerva although she did stop a fair distance away from Clem to let them talk. 

Sophie was smiling as she got closer to Clem. Then she noticed Clem's fidgeting. "Hey Clem what's up? You said you needed to talk to me right?" Clementine cleared her throat before speaking. "Uh yeah I um...I needed to tell you something that I probably should have told you back when we first kissed. Anyways I'm definitely stalling and if I don't come out and say it right now I might not for a while so... I'm...Do you know what polyamouras is?"

Sophie's eyebrows furrowed together as she spoke. "No I don't know what that is." Clementine took another deep breathe before speaking everything she needed to in one breath. "ItMeansHavingMultiplePartners." Sophie just looked even more confused. "Well having multiple partners that know and consent to the relationship." Sophie took a second to process the information.

"Ok why do I need to know this then?" "Well I'm um..." Clementine trailed off as she looked at Sophie for any confirmation that she understood what she was saying. She didn't know if she was relieved or terrified when Sophie had a look of revelation pass her features. "Oh." Was all Sophie said.

They stood in silence for a few seconds maybe minutes they couldn't tell. Then Sophie spoke. "I um I think I need a moment alone if that's alright with you." Clementine could feel the tears pooling in her eyes. 'That's what they always say.' She opted against saying that out loud and instead nodded and started walking towards the gym. 

She passed Minerva who glared at her but froze when she saw Clementine's face. Her eyes had glazed over in tears and her face was just a hint of red. Before Minerva could speak Clem ran towards the gym were Ava was waiting. Ava immediately took notice of the tears in her eye's but didn't get to see her face for long because Clem buried her nose into the crook of Ava's neck.

"You want me to call Sarah?" Ava asked in a whisper. Clementine gave a small nod before sniffling. "We need to buy more ice cream." Ava nodded as she rubbed circles into her back before she grabbed Clem's phone from her back pocket to call Lee. Luckily Clem never changed her password so Ava was still able to open her phone. 

Ava lead Clem to the curb where she told Lee they would be and sat her down while still holding her. They stayed in an embrace until Clementine's face was no longer red although the tears did leave streaks down her face. Ava texted Sarah through Clem's phone what had happened. Lee showed up not long after and he knew better than to ask why she had been crying.

Once home Ava tried her best to keep Clem distracted. She put on Friends from season one and got the ice cream she had asked Lee to get before picking them up. She also went to Clem's room to get a fluffy blanket and her pillows.

When she returned she saw Sarah sitting next to Clem on the sofa with Clem cuddled into her side. Ava couldn't help but feel a bit angry at Sophie. Ava had seen Clementine go through hell, she didn't deserve to have her heart broken again over someone who didn't accept her. But when Clem looked so small and helpless Ava knew she couldn't leave her here to go have a talk with Sophie.

So Ava set up the pillows so they would be comfortable on the couch before taking the space next to Clem. "Do you want me to call Duck?" Sarah asked quietly. "No he's at baseball practice right now and when he gets out he'll be real tired and want to sleep." Both Ava and Sarah nodded before cuddling under the blanket with Clem snuggled in between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie writing this made me kinda sad but sorry it took a while also I hope you noticed the part where Minerva and Clem interacted because that's gonna be important later 👀👀

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly we need more Clementine x Harem fanfics. They are great and we love a polyamouras queen UWU


End file.
